


The Homeless Ghost Foundation

by typicaltorii



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, April Fools' Day, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Background Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Indulgent, The Homeless Ghost Foundation, human!AU, so fluffy. all fluff. pure fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicaltorii/pseuds/typicaltorii
Summary: What better way to make some quick cash than to run a kissing booth on April Fool's Day?Patton doesn't mind giving strangers a kiss on the cheek in the name of fun; after all, it's April Fool's Day.So why is it a totally different matter if they aren't a stranger at all?





	The Homeless Ghost Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is so self-indulgent. please love it.
> 
> ((The Homeless Ghost Foundation is a joke between me and my boyfriend and I laughed about it so hard I told him I would write about it in a fanfiction he's never gonna see. So yeah. Donate to The Homeless Ghost Foundation.))

Yes, okay, it was silly.

Juvenile, as Logan lovingly put it.

But how in the world could Patton miss an opportunity as good as _this_?

“You know that no one is going to donate, right,” Logan repeated for the third time in ten minutes, sitting in the plastic chair to Patton’s immediate right and huffing. It was one of the rare days that Logan wore a regular t-shirt, and Patton had to admit that the short sleeves definitely complimented the man’s arms. However, any cool factor Logan had in the t-shirt was ruined the minute anyone read it. Written across it in calligraphy was ‘Mischief Manage,’ showcasing the true dorkiness of the guy within.

“I’m not forcing you to stay,” Patton smiled around the mouth of his water bottle as he leaned against the flimsy booth he had put together out of cardboard, “You are more than welcome to spend the rest of lunch in the library.”

Logan sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, “As ideal as that sounds, I would feel...bad...for letting you embarrass yourself alone.”

“I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Patton placed a hand on his chest, smiling cheekily as he rest his water bottle by his feet. Students were passing them in droves, heading around the campus during the hour allowed for lunch. Some were taking notice in Patton’s booth, tucked away in a corner near the school store, giggling to themselves before moving along. Patton would just smile, leaning over the front gingerly with as much suaveness as he could. After all, Patton didn’t mind making himself the butt end of the joke if it meant people would laugh.

And it was just perfect that the first Monday back from Spring Break also just so happened to be April Fool’s Day.

“Where are Roman and Virgil,” Patton wondered aloud, scanning the hallway of students and trying to find Virgil’s signature purple highlights, “They’re supposed to be helping me out here.” Patton glanced at Logan from the corner of his eye, fighting the urge to smirk. “As well as someone else. Someone preferably a few feet away-”

“I told you already,” Logan griped, crossing his arms. Patton only stared a little bit. “I think it’s childish to go through all this effort to make a pretend kissing booth for a charity that doesn’t even exist.”

“Hey,” Patton exclaimed, “ _The Homeless Ghost Foundation_ is very near and dear to my heart!”

If Logan had rolled his eyes any harder, they would have fallen out of his head.

“After all,” Patton began, reciting the words he practiced all morning with enthusiasm, “Who is looking out for the poor ghosts out there with no home to haunt? How could we as human beings focus so much on the living homeless that we completely neglect the ghosts with no place to stay? That’s why this project means so much to me! Cross ethereal equality!”

“You spend too much time with Roman,” Logan’s cheek twitched with the effort he put in to hide his smile, but his eyes were shining with amusement. Patton couldn’t help but grin at his friend, absolutely loving the warmth that spread through him when he was able to tease Logan like this. Around Roman and Virgil, Logan always seemed so much more level headed and cool, but when it was just the two of them, Logan always tended to smile just a little bit more.

Patton quickly turned to Logan, grinning and causing Logan to sit up a little straighter in his chair.

“Hey Logan,” Patton’s voice was uneven as he tried to get through the dumb joke he just thought up, “What’s a ghost’s favorite party drink?”

Logan’s eyes squinted in wary as he responded, “What?”

“Spirits,” Patton’s cheeks were actually hurting from how big his grin was, and the giggles he had repressed bubbled out of him. Logan was highly unimpressed, but slowly his scowl melted and he started to laugh lightly as he hung his head.

Patton could hear someone clear their throat to his left and he turned around, seeing a few girls standing in front of the booth, equal parts embarrassed and amused. Patton adjusted his glasses, giving his best smile and saying cheerfully, “Well, hello!”

“Hi,” One of the girls greeted, waving demurely, “Nice booth.”

“Well thank you! Look me all of ten minutes to make,” Patton leaned against the front, and the girl that had spoken’s ear turned a shade of red, “So, thinking about making a contribution to _The Homeless Ghost Foundation_?”

“What even is that,” another girl piped up, leaning around her friend and laughing lightly.

“Don’t even get him started,” Logan sighed, turning his attention to his phone. The girls giggled nervously and Patton shook his head, his smile staying put.

“Haven’t you ever wondered about the after life? Ya know, they say haunted houses exist all the time, but what about people who die on the streets? Do they get to haunt houses, too? Or are they forever doomed to wander the streets, homeless in life and death,” Patton put on his best puppy eyes as he looked up at the girls, “For only a small donation of a quarter, you can help get these poor lost souls off the streets for good.”

“So if we don’t really want a kiss, can we still donate,” The original girl spoke up, her blue eyes concerned in a joking kind of way.

“Well of course,” Patton exclaimed, leaning back and extending his arms in a sweeping gesture, “Any donation is appreciated! And if you aren’t too into physical affection, we also have Hershey’s Kisses instead.”

“Well alright,” the girl said, holding out a quarter. Patton smiled, making a pointed look in Logan’s direction as he accepted the coin and dropped it into a mason jar by his feet.

“So what will it be today, ma’am? Chocolate or a kiss?”

“Chocolate,” the girl smiled, ignoring the heckling from her friends. Patton retrieves a small bag of Kisses from his backpack, handing them over to the girl and watching as her cheeks burst into a bright red. Patton thought she was actually pretty cute. Too bad she didn’t look a day over sixteen.

The girl’s friend dropped a quarter in the jar next, and without any unsureness, stated, “Kiss, please.”

Patton smiled as he neared the girl, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before pulling away. The girl’s confident smile was contagious, and Patton couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as the girls chattered amongst themselves as they moved down the hall.

“They were cute. I miss being a sophomore,” Patton started conversationally, turning to the man next to him. Logan paused his current round of Trivia Crack to look at the girls, glancing at Patton quickly before resuming.

“I suppose,” Logan mumbled, “Sophomore year kinda sucked, though.”

“You thought it sucked,” Patton asked incredulously, “How in the world did it suck for you? You were Mr. Popular, got a perfect PSAT score, and even got a girlfriend! Mia was so crushed when you dumped her at the end of the year.”

Something dark flashed on Logan’s face before he closed off all emotions, the glare on his glasses making it hard for Patton so look clearly into his eyes.

Patton felt the mood shift into frigid ground, so he dropped the subject altogether, instead focusing on gathering a little more interest for the booth. A few of the Drama Club students dropped by, saying hello to Patton and Logan before heading into the school store.

If Patton was being honest, he was a little confused. Virgil and Roman told them that they would meet Logan and Patton at the beginning of lunch in the corner they had decided on. Now, it was halfway through lunch and they were nowhere to be seen. Patton had nearly lost faith in them showing before he saw that familiar head of hair weaving through the students, followed by Roman’s light brown hair. Patton waved at them, watching as they all but ran into the fragile structure of the booth.

“Hey guys,” Patton cheered, wrapping the boys up in a hug, “We were wondering where you were! What took you guys so long?”

Roman and Virgil shared a knowing look, their faces breaking out in matching blushes, stuttering out excuses and purposefully avoiding eye contact with each other.

“Hope there weren’t too many lovely donators without me,” Roman started, smiling sheepishly.

“Not too many, no,” Patton said, shrugging as he toed the jar by his foot, “Ready to switch places?”

Roman’s face fell before he started to fidget. With his jacket. His sleeves. His collar.

Virgil was completely frozen, his eyes wide and staring intensely at the bottom corner of the booth. His face had paled the minute Patton spoke, and now Patton was majorly concerned about what the heck was happening with his friends.

“...guys,” Logan said slowly, “What is going on?”

Virgil and Roman’s eyes met, and the tension that had wrapped around the four of them released as both Virgil and Roman huffed. Virgil met Patton’s gaze, before flickered to Logan’s.

“Well, uh,” Virgil cleared his throat and Roman looked over at Virgil in disbelief, “Roman doesn’t really feel it’s right to help out because he’s...kinda already seeing someone.”

Logan sucked in a breath, but Patton was still confused. His head swivelled between the two and Logan, who had a hand to his mouth and his eyebrows raised in surprise. Patton was at a loss.

“Wait a second,” Patton said in a rush, “Roman, you’re dating someone? Who? And why didn’t you tell me??”

Roman’s face was nearly the color of his crimson bomber jacket and looked so painfully embarrassed that Patton nearly recommended that they just drop this entire conversation...but Patton was so curious over the love of Roman’s life. After all, Roman constantly talked about self love and how he was on a journey to be his own knight in shining armor. So who in the world derailed that plan?

Virgil looked up at Patton through his bangs, swallowing nervously and saying in a voice much higher than normal, “It’s, uh, me.”

Patton’s jaw fell open, and excitement poured into his veins. 

_Virgil and Roman…_

_Virgil and Roman!_

“Guys, that’s awesome,” Patton could have leapt with excitement, and he had to mentally restrain himself from grabbing both of the boys into a bear hug, “I’m so excited for you two!”

Roman laughed under his breath at Patton’s excitability, “Thanks, Pat.”

“Oh, but now I understand why you don’t want to help,” Patton realized, his face lighting up, “Don’t want to make your man jealous.” Patton made an exaggerated wink at Virgil, and Virgil gagged before snickering. Roman smiled down at the boy in black before gingerly slipping his fingers through Virgil’s. Virgil gave the hand a squeeze, and Patton felt like watching the two of them was too much of an overload in terms of cuteness.

The rest of lunch was moderately okay. Once people learned that Patton was handing out chocolates to people if they weren’t too fond of getting a kiss from a stranger, people were slapping down several dollars just for the chocolate alone. Patton couldn’t complain, really. After all, the money they got was going to be split between the four of them (after all, each person helped a little bit). Patton was planning on putting whatever spare change straight into his gas tank after school.

However, some people did actually want a kiss from Patton as well. Patton was more than happy to accept, placing quick kisses on their cheeks and smiling at how nearly everyone, without fail, had at least a little color rose to their faces. It was a pretty big confidence booster, Patton had to admit.

The end of lunch happened pretty quick, and Patton rushed to take down his stand while Virgil counted out the cash between them.

“Twenty dollars even,” Virgil announced, separating the cash into equal piles before handing Roman, Logan and Patton their shares.

“Was five bucks really worth this waste of a lunch hour, Patton,” Logan snarked as he tucked the bills into his wallet. Patton just nodded.

“Oh definitely,” Patton beamed at the lithe boy, “The ghosts are saved!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re just jealous I got to kiss a bunch of cute people today and you didn’t.”

Virgil and Roman were watching their back and forth in amusement.

“That can be fixed,” Roman said ominously, tossing something silver through the air in Logan’s direction and draping an arm around Virgil’s shoulders, “We’ll go on ahead!”

Before Patton could stew on what that meant, he heard Logan mutter softly under his breath, “Oh I swear, I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

Patton whipped his head to look at Logan and saw him glaring at the palm of his hand. Patton peeked into Logan’s palm, spotting the silver gleam of a coin.

It was a quarter.

“A quarter,” Patton stated as he and Logan looked down at it. They didn’t say anything for a few tense seconds. Patton’s head was swimming.

What in the heck did this mean? Why did Roman give Logan a quarter? And why did Logan say he was going to kill Roman? What was going to be fixed with twenty-five cents?

But, most importantly, why a _quarter_?

...wait.

The booth.

A quarter.

“Well,” Patton shrugged, brow furrowing, “I don’t know what Roman thought this would fix, but I was planning on giving you the extra chocolate anyway.”

Logan look dumbfounded, mouth gaping as he met Patton’s eyes, stating with zero tact, “You’re an idiot.”

Patton frowned, crossing his arms, “Well, that wasn’t called for.”

Logan’s eyes softened, and he messed with the coin as a look of consideration for a moment. He paused, his eyes set with resolve as he met Patton’s gaze once more and offered out the quarter.

Patton started to push Logan’s hand back, saying with a smile, “I’m not taking your money for cho-”

“I’m not asking for chocolate.”

Patton’s cheeks burst into flames. Logan looked so sincere, so serious, and it made Patton feel heated all over, like he stepped onto a Florida beach in the middle of summer. Surprise was keeping Patton pinned where he was, and he was very acutely aware of how empty the halls were now. They must be so late to their fifth period, but for some reason, Patton couldn’t care less.

“Oh,” Patton stuttered, glancing between the quarter and Logan’s intent eyes, “Yeah. Okay.”

Patton couldn’t look anywhere else as Logan stepped closer, hypnotized by the approaching boy. Logan lightly wrapped his hand around Patton’s, pressing the coin into his palm as he leaned in. Patton was nearly sure that Logan was going to kiss him, _actually kiss him_ , but suddenly the boy leaned to side, pressing a lingering kiss to Patton’s cheek instead. Patton was frozen, tingling buzzing at the tips of his fingers and butterflies knocking around in his stomach.

Logan leaned back, still hovering close, and smiled softly down at Patton’s blushing face. Logan’s own ears and nose were dusted with pink, and Patton couldn’t help but think how cute Logan looked right now.

“Oh my god you’re so dang cute,” Patton blurted, and Logan’s face turned significantly darker. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“No, no,” Logan placed a hand on the back of his neck, scratching slightly as he grinned at the ground, “That’s okay. You’re pretty dang cute, too. It’s kinda one of the reasons why I like you.”

“Like me? Like, like-like me,” Patton stammered, and it felt like the butterflies were trying to crawl up Patton’s throat in a hoard.

Logan wasn’t meeting Patton’s eyes, but the grin the boy was currently sporting gave him away so blatantly, “Yeah. Since sophomore year.”

Pieces fell together in Patton’s head and Patton understood now. Mia had been crushed when Logan told her right after finals that he was dumping her. She was upset, sure; she had loved Logan with what sophomores understood of love. But she wouldn’t tell Patton why Logan and her had broken up. Every time Patton had wondered, she would change the topic, like she was avoiding it altogether.

“You should have told me! You’re the dummy here...dummy,” Patton retorted, but his brain was too frazzled with this new information to really say anything even remotely scathing. Logan just rolled his eyes before meeting Patton’s eyes, and Patton’s heart skipped a beat.

“But wait,” Patton said, pulling his thoughts together long enough to make a coherent sentence, “You didn’t actually kiss me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing at his lips, “Did you want me to kiss you?”

“No,” Patton fidgeted, finding his shoes very interesting instead, “Yes? Maybe...I don’t know.”

“Well,” Logan replied coolly, slipping a hand under Patton’s chin and tilting his head to meet Logan’s eyes. Patton was sure that Logan could burn his hand with how much heat went to Patton’s face, “I hate to tell you, but I save real kisses for first dates.”

“Wanna go on a date with me,” Patton uttered, smiling cheekily. Logan burst into laughter, dropping his hand and letting his head fall forward, resting on Patton’s shoulder. Patton could feel the man’s body heat and his head swam with how close Logan had gotten to him. They were basically chest to chest, and Patton nearly stepped away out of nerves. But how could he dare do that when Logan was resting his head on his shoulder in the sweetest way ever?

“I would very much like that, Patton,” Happiness soaked Logan’s words, and Patton could feel his heart skip a beat again. If Logan kept being adorable like this, Patton is going to need to invest into a really good cardiologist.

“Hey,” Someone shouted from the end of the hall, and Logan and Patton sprang several feet apart, faces flushed with red as they watched the teacher approach. She stopped in front of the boys, pose intimidating as she barked, “Where are you two supposed to be?”

Patton wished he was a better liar. He would have told her that he was in study hall, or an office aid, or hanging fliers for the upcoming play. He wanted to stay in that peaceful moment with Logan, but Patton was too morally obligated and admitted that he and Logan were supposed to be in their Algebra class. The teacher escorted the boys to their class, handing them over to their slightly annoyed teacher and leaving them at the wrath of their Math teacher.

They didn’t have a good reason as to why they were so late, but when they caught the impish grin of Virgil peeking over a textbook at them, they relaxed.

They had detention after school. That was okay.

They had a date right they got out.

And that was more than okay.


End file.
